Lies of the Gods
by videoezy2
Summary: My name is Amelia. Some might say I'm normal. I mean, I'm 17, I have a very large family and I'm a champion archer. But my brother is Apollo, my dog is Cerberus and my family are all reincarnations of the Greek Gods. Normal? Ha. Sequel to Secrets of Gods
1. Prologue

**Ahhh! I can't believe I have FINALLY finished it! You do not know how sorry I am for making this SO late but, with a new year, updates may be less regular then before. Sorry :(**

**Either way, ENJOY :-D**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Why?

That single word had been racing through Eros' mind for the past week, ever since Achilles had so kindly decided to reveal his latest arrangement.

Why now? Why here? Why _Percy_?

Achilles, unlike the rest of the household, hadn'tbeen _nearly_ as excited as the others when he saw the Gods on the 7pm News. In fact, if appearances proved correct, Achilles' reaction was almost murderous. That was proven when, then next morning, Eros, Heracles and Perseus woke up to the sound of their '_eldest' _brother destroying the dining room table. If they strained their ears hard enough, the three Demi-gods could've also heard the words, yelled through gritted teeth, "What did I do wrong! How did they get away! How did I let them out of my sight?"

Needless to say, Achilles had not been happy. No, not happy at all.

His solution, however, proved to be much worse than his after-shock rampage. Why? Well, Achilles had quickly decided that it wasn't enough to have a single Demi-god befriend the Olympians so, without hesitation, he enrolled another one into the school.

Percy.

Eros had no idea why Achilles had chosen _him, _of all people, for such an important task. Percy was the guy that was pushed repeatedly off the jetty for flirting with every female that had two legs! No matter what Eros had said, however, Achilles remained firm in his decision.

This was why Eros was now watching Percy stand by the lockers, laughing and joking with at least five members of the cheerleading squad.

"Ladies, ladies. There's no need to worry. I'm here for all of you. Just say the word and," he winked flirtatiously, "I'll do anything you want me to."

The girls giggled, batting their ridiculously long eyelashes and leaning intimately towards the Demi-god.

Eros scowled. It was embarrassing just to watch him.

Muttering a few quick apologies, he reached over and grasped Percy's forearm, dragging him away from the horde of girls. Their moans of disappointment echoed through the hallway as Eros dragged Percy around the corner, hiding him from view.

He spun him to face him, ignoring the pout that was now making its way onto his face. "I'm glad you're making friends, Percy, but we have to keep alert."

The Demi-god threw his hands up in exasperation. "They're not even at school yet! We might as well relax while we have the chance."

Eros shook his head. "You must have a different definition of the word _relax _then mine since I'm sure mine doesn't include inviting the cheerleaders over for a pool party."

An easy grin slid over Percy's face, his hands reaching up to knot behind his head. "They said they needed to cool off from the heat. I was being a gentleman."

Eros rose an eyebrow and, raising a hand, mock-slapped Percy across the head.

"Ow! Can you stop that?" Percy whined, rubbing his head, "I can't afford to lose any more brain cells."

Before the angel could reply, however, a voice interrupted their train of thought.

"Oh, Eric! There you are, big boy!"

Eros closed his eyes briefly, entertaining himself with possible ways he could kill himself. He snapped them open and plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned towards the voice. Percy's eyes widened as he saw the girl sashaying over toward them, a blood red lollipop between her lips. "Who. Is. That?"

"Stephanie Myers," Eros muttered, "The girl that could be Eris' twin."

"She's hot," Percy noted, "Like, burning."

"That's one way to put it."

Stephanie licked the lollipop enticingly before popping it out of her mouth, a slow grin stretching across her face. Wrapping one arm around Eros', she let her dark red hair sweep over his shoulder, her dark green irises boring into his.

"I've been looking _everywhere _for you, big boy," she purred, stroking one finger along his shoulder. Eros held back a shudder, "The school has been simply buzzing about the arrival of your brother. I just think it is _absolutely _criminal to have _two _who share the same _good looking _genes in one place."

Careful not to offend her, Eros disentangled herself from him, pushing her away and out of his personal space. "Nature has a funny way of showing, doesn't it?"

Stephanie smirked. "Do you want to know what nature wants right now? You. And me," her voice dropped to a whisper, "_Together."_

Eros grimaced. She was simply taking it way too far.

"You two wouldn't make a good couple. Eric is way too much of a stick in the mud," Percy observed dryly.

Almost instantly, Stephanie's eyes zoned in on Percy, her eyes widening slightly in anticipation. "You must be Eric's brother," she sauntered next to him, pressing her body against his, "I was right. It _is _criminal to have two _sexy _men like yourselves here."

Percy grinned. "What can I say? I should be arrested."

"I can arrange that," she whispered

Eros suppressed a groan. "Achilles is not going to like this," he muttered.

Percy sent him a sharp look. "Well, I rea-"

"Looks like the cat has found her newest prey. Careful new kid, once she has her claws in you, she'll never let go."

Eros pivoted, shock colouring his features. Apparently, while he had been watching Percy make a fool of himself, the Olympians had arrived. Standing before them, a quiver slung across her back and a bow in hand, was Artemis. Or, as she preferred, Mia.

Her dark blonde hair was strung into a ponytail, a silver lettermen jacket covering a petite but lithe frame. A few months before, she had spent days arguing with Coach Beckett about how the Archery team _needed _her. After much contemplation, Coach had finally agreed to her terms, allowing her to participate. She was smirking at Stephanie, one hand carefully placed on her hip.

Stephanie scowled, pushing herself away from Percy. "Amelia."

Mia's smirk grew more pronounced. "Stephanie. Taking another poor kid's soul?"

"Unlike you, I don't need to take a boy's soul to get him to like me," she sniffed, crossing her arms.

"True but at least I don't need to pay boys money to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Stephanie's face flushed an embarrassed red. "Go get a life," she snapped.

"Go get a clue," Mia told her calmly. Fluidly, she took an arrow and strung it, aiming for the red head, "Since I'm in the Archery team, I'm allowed to take this wherever I go. Do you want guess where this arrow will go very, _very _soon?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "Fine. You can have them. They'll be running back to me either way."

"You keep telling yourself that," Mia muttered, sliding the arrow back into her quiver. Turning to face Eros and his brother, a grin broke out over her face. He gave her a small smile in return, noticing that Percy was staring at her in confusion. He leaned in close and whispered, "Artemis."

He nodded as Mia winked. "Good to see you, Eric," she turned to Percy, "This must be Percy. I'm Mia."

He nodded. "Hey Mia. I've heard a lot about you."

She smiled inwardly before turning to Eros. "Shucks. I didn't know you cared Eric," she paused, twisting slightly so that she was addressing both of them, "Now, who's Achilles?"

Silence.

Eros blinked. Achilles? How had she known that name? No, how'd she known he was connected with him? Thoughts ran through his head so fast that he didn't notice Percy choke on air, doubled over. Absent-mindedly, Eros thumped him on the back.

"What?" Percy wheezed.

Mia glanced at him in concern before saying, "Achilles. I heard Eric mention the name when Myers was draping herself all over you."

"He's our brother." Eros said instantly. He blanched. Had he just said that? "But it's a nickname," he added hurriedly, "His real name is Ace."

"Ace?" she asked, "Why do you call him Achilles then?"

"He's a good fighter."

Technically, it was true.

She grinned. "So if he's Achilles then you," she turned to Percy, "must be Perseus."

And with those few words, Percy's coughing fit began again. This time, Eros was too shocked at the irony of the situation to thump him on the back.

Mia, however, continued, oblivious to the discomfort. "So that means your last brother must be either Jason, Theseus, Odysseus or Heracles. Out of the most well known Demi-gods of course."

It was only when there was no answer that Mia finally realised something was wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Eros said, forcing a smile, "Shocked that you guessed so quickly."

She nodded. "How long have you had these nicknames?"

"Believe me when I say not until _very _recently," Percy breathed, speaking for the first time since she had guessed his true name.

Mia, obviously noting the wrong note in Percy's tone, frowned. Before she had a chance to speak, however, Eros said, "Percy has heard a lot about your family and wants to meet them all."

Percy glances up at him in shock. "I do?" he asked to which Eros responded with a well located elbow to the kidney. Percy nodded, breath knocked out, "I do."

Mia gave them a strange look, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "Well, I guess I could give you a tour..."

Eros grinned flawlessly, wrapping an arm around the still panting Percy. Idly, he wondered if he should stop hitting him. He had been right when he had said he couldn't afford to lose any more brain cells.

"That would be spectacular," he answered. Though a suspicious look was crossing Mia's face, her finger almost instinctively stroking her bow, Eros was satisfied that she wasn't _too _suspicious. He hoped.

He was proven correct when, eyes still narrowed, Mia nodded slowly. "Sure. Let's begin then." She turned, hands waving to a couple by a classroom, "Helena! Zach! Get over here!"

The couple cocked their heads to the side, confused, before making their way slowly towards the trio. Eros leant back slightly, hiding slightly in the shadows. The less those two saw of him the better.

Zach's arm was casually slung over Helena's shoulders, her hands hidden within the pockets of his jeans. Zach was tall and dark haired, piercing blue eyes scanning everything warily despite his relaxed persona. A form fitting lettermen jacket covered his top half, hiding his broad shoulders and muscled body.

While Zach was all tall, dark and handsome, Helena was as light and golden as air. She stood tall and strong, her chin held high and proud. Hair, like golden gossamer, hung down her back in ringlets. The irony of the situation was the cheerleading uniform she was wearing, a shiny badge labelled _Head _pinned to her chest. They looked as if they could've been on the cover of a teen magazine, the way they were totally comfortable with themselves.

"My entire family is adopted," Mia explained when the couple had arrived, "This is Zach. He's the eldest. This beautiful girl wrapped around him is Helena, who is also my sister. This is Percy, guys."

While Percy gaped at the two reincarnated gods, Eros lent in close and whispered, "Also known as Zeus and Hera."

Helena nodded, a blinding smile filling her features. "Pleasure to meet you."

Zach hugged Helena in towards him more, allowing a wary smile. "Never look back, mate."

Mia glanced at them in slight surprise. "Shouldn't you be at cheerleading practice?"

A smirk climbed up Helena's face. "Not when I have to meet with a teacher to discuss my college applications. I'm free of practice for at least three days."

"More time with me," Zach murmured and Helena giggled, batting his arms with her hands. It had become hard for Eros to keep a straight face at the show of affection before him. He felt he was in a Disney movie. Apparently, it seemed, so did Mia.

"Alright," she said, disgusted, "Go take your love fest away from here."

"Jealous?" Helena teased.

"Hardly."

Helena laughed and, with wink goodbye, the couple left.

"They've changed, haven't they?" Percy muttered, only loud enough for Eros to hear.

He smiled grimly. "You have no idea."

Mia turned away from them, glancing back over her shoulder, "C'mon. I still need to show you the rest of my family."

Lazily, Eros followed as Mia led him and Percy through the school, taking shortcuts through gardens and unused classrooms. The hallways were filled to the brim of people getting their books and idly wandering the walkways. Students seemed to part like the red seas, though, once Mia entered the hallway. He watched in wonder as they divided for her, most staring at her in awe. It had to be the way she walked, Eros guessed. When he had first met her, she had confidence but not enough to be noticed. Now, when he looked closely, she radiated poise and confidence, totally sure of herself.

They stopped by open double doors, humid air streaming in through the gap. When looking in, they could see a long, thick pool, the waters swaying. A single swimmer was gliding through the water effortlessly, doing lap after lap. Another guy was sitting by the edge of the water, a timer in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Spiky black hair was sticking up from all angles as the boy leaned back on his back arms, eyes lazily watching the swimmer.

Barely causing a ripple, the swimmer's head broke the surface, seas blue eyes glancing at the other. "What's my time?" he called.

"Twenty seconds less than your last time," he answered bored.

"The swimmer is Po," Mia whispered, "While the other one is Haden. They're the second and third eldest."

"Poseidon and Hades," Eros translated quietly. Percy nodded in understanding.

Mia gestured to the other end of the pool, where the entire wall was made up of glass windows. Through it, they could see a fairly large room, filled to the brim with exercise equipment. Only one boy was in there, lifting weights with all the ease of a pro wrestler. His entire body bulged with muscle, his arms giving the appearance of being able to lift anything.

"That's Aaron," she told them, "A word of advice. Don't get him angry."

"Ares," Eros breathed.

Once again, Mia led through the hallways, each one identical to the one before it. It seemed almost impossible that she could navigate through the massive building. Eros was surprised Percy wasn't complaining when Mia basically dragged them through the arch into the stadium. When he looked at him, though, he could see his eyes were slightly glazed. This was first time he had seen the Gods for hundreds of years. Something would've been wrong if he _wasn't _shocked.

Cheerleaders, dressed in their ridiculously tight and short skirts, were waving their poms around in the air, beatific smiles decorating their faces. One cheerleader, a flyer, was being lifted into the air, her chocolate brown hair swirling around her.

"That's my sister Deanna," Mia told them, to which Eros immediately turned into, "Demeter."

She gestured to another cheerleader, this one surrounded by at least four jocks. Her golden hair was flowing down her back, her eyes winking flirtatiously. "That one is Phoebe but she prefers Phe."

"Aphrodite."

Forcing them to follow her, Mia pivoted, stalking towards the archway once again. "My brother, Harry, didn't come to school today," she was saying when they caught up with her, "He went with our Uncle on a business trip so that he could look at different colleges."

"That's Hephaestus," Eros told Percy as Mia guided them through the inside of the school. The crowd was thinning by the time they entered the Auditorium, the lights dimmed and a few students waiting idly in the seats while they watched the Drama club practice a play on stage. From what Eros could tell, the play was Romeo and Juliet, a golden haired boy currently reciting Romeo's lines brilliantly, each line delivered easily and with believability.

Putting a finger to her lips, Mia gestured for them to follow her through a row to where two students were sitting, a boy and a girl. Eros recognized them instantly, the girl's head buried in a book while the boy seemed to have dissolved into a fit of laughter because of the play.

The girl's dark, silky hair was pulled into a messy bun, stormy grey eyes furiously scanning the page. The boy was a fair haired blond, emerald eyes sparkling in mirth as he watched the play, his eyes following the lead's every movement.

"Lookin' great, Alex!" the boy yelled before melting into another fit of hysterics.

The lead paused in his lines to glare at the highly amused boy, his eyes shooting daggers. The girl responded to this by calmly closing her book and whacking it across the laughing boy, successfully shutting him up. She had already returned to her book when the boy rubbed his head in resentment, glowering at her.

"Those two are Henri and Anna," Mia said, smiling fondly, "Romeo on stage is my twin brother, Alex."

"Which means," Eros whispered, "That those two are Hermes and Athena while Romeo is Apollo."

He watched, amused, as Mia grasped Percy's hand and dragged it towards the two spectators, a small smile lighting up the Demi-god's face. He gave it two days before Percy asked Mia out. Hopefully, she would let him down gently.

Eros arrived behind them just in time to hear Mia say, "This is Percy guys, Eric's brother."

Anna gave him a stiff smile, nodding in hello before returning to her book while Henri grinned brilliantly, eyes glinting mischievously.

He nodded to Percy, "Hello Percy and," he turned to Mia, grasping her hand in his and kissing it, "Hello to you to, Mia."

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Mia wrenched her hand out Henri's, tensing as Henri let out an amused laugh.

"Smooth, slick," Anna said, without looking up from her book.

He shrugged, grinning. "I try."

For a few moments, they five of them watched Alex and a dark haired girl perform a romantic scene. Suddenly, realisation and shock registered on Alex's face, turning towards Anna. "Anna? What's the time?"

She glanced up at him in shock. "What?"

"Time?" he urged impatiently, "What's the time?"

"Eight," she answered. Her eyes turned wary, "Why?"

He didn't answer though. Instead, he leapt to his feet, panic colouring his features. Mia took a step back, glancing at him in concern before trying to cover it up with a smirk.

"Alex!" he yelled, gesturing wildly to Romeo on stage, "It's show time, mate!"

"What?"

Swearing under his breath, Henri proceeded to _climb _onto the chair, leaping agilely over the rows of seats. The shock was evident in Alex's face when Henri reached the front row, grabbed his pants leg and then _pulled _him off stage, limbs flailing as they both fell to the ground.

A small sound of surprise escaped Mia's lips as the two boys then leapt to their feet, completely unharmed, before disappearing into the shadows of the Auditorium.

A shocked silence rang out across the Auditorium, no one quite sure what to make of the latest event.

"What just happened?" Percy finally asked.

Mia shook her head slowly, a fond smile growing on her face. "Only they ever know."

"Great."

Eros grinned. It was obvious that Percy was almost collapsing in shock from meeting the gods, a look of wonder constantly on his face. But he could also tell that he was slightly disappointed. He had probably been expecting something more divine and heavenly then twelve, average teenagers going about their normal lives.

But at a young age, Eros had been taught a saying.

Heroes weren't born, but made.

This was just another version.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how you like it? I LOVE your comments guys and I really want to hear what you think? What do you think will happen in this story? <strong>

**I just realise that I often spout random wisdom sentences at the end of chapters. I am SO laughing at myself right now.**

**Much love,**

**Ezy xoxo**


	2. Anarchy of Home

**Aww, yeah! Finally. I've been trying hard to upload the chapters every week but when I woke up this morning with only half a chapter done and the deadline today, I was slightly panicky. *sheepish smile***

**Anywhos, ENJOY :-D**

* * *

><p>Earlier that morning...<p>

Silence.

Complete, utter and blissful silence. Not a single sound was heard in the house except for the steady, fluttery breaths of Phe and the slight _whirr! _of the air conditioning.

If I had thought about it, I would've probably thought it absolutely strange for the house to be so quiet. I mean, it _was _a Monday. Someone should've been up by then, preparing for school or eating breakfast, but no one was.

It was a _miracle._

It was quite often actually that I would hear someone complain of how their households were chaotic in the mornings, wild and hectic even. I guess the same could be said for my household as well since mornings on a school day _could_ be described as wild and hectic. But mostly, it was just described as apocalyptic.

It would've been expected if I had eleven different brothers and sisters with only a single figure of authority. I mean, that _alone _could've been absolutely destructive. But destructive would have barely grazed the top of frenzied words used to describe twelve reincarnated Gods all being roofed by the same house.

Unfortunately, that was my case.

Unnecessary to say, however, that the silence at this time in the morning was absolutely appalling.

I rolled onto my side, bunching the doona tighter around me and savouring the feeling of the quiet atmosphere. A hazy light was streaming in through the under the closed curtains, causing just enough light for the dark shadows of the room to be seen. Phe was curled in her bed at the opposite side of the room, her blonde hair fanned over her pillow. Even in her sleep, Phe could've been on the cover of a magazine, her dark lashes brushing her cheeks. Her slender form was completely hidden by her obnoxiously pink doona, her hands grasping the covers tightly.

My eyes wandered to the digital clock on the bedside table, a fluoro green 6:59 blinking at me in the darkness. I sighed

It had been nice while it lasted.

As soon as the fluorescent numbers flickered to 7:00, a single scream shattered the tranquil environment I had enjoyed so much.

Almost immediately, Phe bolted upright, her eyes scanning the room frantically. "What was that?" she whispered, panic lacing her voice.

I wearily buried my head into my pillow, totally unaffected by the tortured scream that had echoed through the house only moments before. "The apocalypse," I mumbled.

Here we go again.

A loud, earth shattering _boom! _sounded throughout the house, the floor shaking from the sound. Specks of plaster began to fall from the ceiling, a painful buzzing sound in my ears as Phe let out a glass-shattering shriek and tumbled from her bed, entangled in the blanket. I could hear someone yelling, the words blurring together as the voice rose in pitch. Another voice seemed to be in hysterical laughter, the sound almost completely drowning out the yells. Finally, I could make out a single word in the repeated shouts. "HENRI!"

I sighed, forcing myself from the warmth of my bed and into the cool air, Phe groaning as she pulled the doona over her head, still on the floor.

I stumbled through the darkness, flinging the door open to the most abnormal scene I had seen in my entire life.

A large, gaping hole was in the centre of the hallway, large enough that I could see the lounge room below. Steam was rising charred wood, burn marks staining the walls and the area around it. Henri was rolling on the floor beside it, tears streaming down his face as he dissolved into fits of laughter.

I frowned at Henri, completely unsure of why he was laughing. Uncle Carl was going to _murder _him when he found out. Then I saw Zach.

He was also standing beside the hole, fists clenched and a very impressive vein throbbing at his temple. Soot and ash stained his skin and clothes, glowing hot embers burning at the edge of his shirt hem. I slapped a hand over my mouth when my gaze reached his face, however.

It seemed his shirt hem hadn't been the only thing that had burnt away. His eyebrows had also been completely singed off.

Let's just say, I was terrible amused.

Zach, however, was _not._

Zach paused in his mindless rant against Henri to yell, "Ares! Get over here!"

The door to my left slammed open and I involuntarily sunk slightly into the shadows. Having Aaron mad at me wasn't anywhere on the top of my things to do.

Aaron stomped into the hallway, looking downright murderous. His eyes zoned in on Henri who, realising that his death was coming dangerously soon, stopped laughing, a panicked look replacing his previously mischievous face.

Before he could move though, Aaron growled and covered the distance between them in a few short strides. Henri let out a terrified yelp as Aaron wrapped his massive arms around his head, holding him in a head-lock.

Mumbling incoherently, Zach stalked around the hole and in front of Henri, his hands fumbling at a folded piece of paper. He held it in front of Henri, a smug look decorating his face.

Henri glanced up at Zach, slightly bored despite his situation. "It's a list."

"But a list for what?" Zach asked.

"_Things Henri is not allowed to do,_" he read. He glanced up at Zach, "I don't like this list."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Too bad. I'm tired of waking up to find my bed on the roof."

Henri smiled, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the memory. "Good times."

"So," Zach continued, "I've written a list of all of the jokes and pranks you've done on this piece of paper. You are to _never, _and I shall repeat, _never _do these again."

Henri scanned the list again. "But I've never- Oh, I did put a fish in Phe's mattress actually..."

Zach didn't even blink. "You may leave now, Ares."

Nodding gruffly, Aaron abruptly let go of Henri, stalking back into his room and slamming the door.

Rubbing his neck, Henri spared a highly amused look at the yawning hole in the floor before smirking at Zach. "Well, I'll give you this, it takes a major amount of spare time to write a list like that, especially since there are things on that list I haven't done yet."

Snatching the list out of the God's hands, he waved it joyfully at Zach. "So thanks for the tips!"

And with that, he disappeared.

For a moment, Zach stared, mouth hanging open, at the empty air Henri had been standing in only a few seconds before. Then he began to swear.

A few months ago, our knowledge of swear words had been largely increased since we learnt we could curse in Ancient Greek. So let's say that, if I translated the words Zach were currently shouting into the hallway, I would be forced to censor the entire sentence.

"Aw, poor honey just added fuel to the fire didn't he?"

I snapped my head to the side, my eyes widening slightly from what I saw. Phe was standing behind me, her wide baby blue's looking at Zach in pity. She was completely dressed in a skin tight silver and blue cheerleading uniform, her stomach exposed. If I looked closely, I could see make-up expertly drawn on her face, applied so that it looked like she wasn't wearing any at all.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How'd you get dressed so fast?"

She scoffed. "Oh, Puh-leeze. I can get dressed in the time it takes for an elevator to get from the first floor to the second."

Of course she could.

Her eyes wandered over to what could almost be called a canyon. She gasped. "_What _is _that_?"

I glanced at the hole briefly, barely noticing that it would only be a short while before Uncle Carl discovered the, uh, _incident, _and completely lose it. So, instead, I chose not to answer. The less she knew about what had happened, the better.

"I'm going to get breakfast," I announced. Ignoring Phe's shocked look, I side-stepped past the hole, descended down the stairs and, trailing my hands across the wall, I swung into the kitchen.

I almost immediately froze.

While I would never compare the scene before me to the one upstairs, I would certainly call it just as chaotic. Why?

Because Po and Anna were arguing. Again.

"What'd you have against Japan!" Anna was screaming. Strands of hair were plastered to her face, her eyes blazing. Po was standing a few ft away, looking equally as livid. Water was streaming out of the tap and wrapping itself into a fairly large bubble, floating by Po's head. If I was correct, I presumed it was probably something Po would use as a missile if the time called for it.

"Nothing! I've told you! I didn't do it!"

"Then why was there an _earthquake _and a _tsunami!_? Are you going to answer me?"

"How the Hades should I know? Do you think I keep track of every particle of water?"

Silence. Then, "YES!"

I sighed. Anna and Po had never really got along. They would verbally spar, _physically _spar, throw each other off the roof (that was only once, thank the _gods_) or push each other into the lake. At least if you were locked in a room with the murderous reincarnations of Athena and Poseidon, you'd know you'd be safe.

Sticking to the shadows, I veered around the furious teenagers, hurriedly grabbing a bowl and cereal. The volume of their voices were dramatically increasing, the tension in the air so thick that it would be possible to cut through it. Wincing slightly at a particularly loud shriek of Anna's, I pivoted, bowl of cereal in hand. I gasped.

They were still arguing, of course, but this time, Anna had a knife. A _knife._

She was waving it threateningly at Po who, despite his scarily calm demeanour, was obviously slightly unnerved by its presence.

I blinked. I should've hardly been surprised. I mean, it wasn't the first time I had seen one of my siblings threaten another with a knife. Hades, I'd seen my siblings threaten each other with swords, maces and death by Hell hound.

Weren't we one big happy family?

I hid a smile as Helena stepped into the room, her golden hair pulled into a flawless bun. This was going to be good.

She took one look at the scene before her, a horrified look crossing her face, and immediately stepped between the two teenagers, forcing them apart with her hands. They barely noticed her, too lost in their game of glaring to realise they had been pushed apart.

"Oh, hi," Helena said as her head became a bit too close to the knife in Anna's hand, "I'll take that."

Carefully, she pried the knife out Anna's hands, placing it gently on the round table beside them. "Now," she began calmly, "Do you care to tell me what's going on?"

"This _imbecile," _Anna spat, a sword appearing in her hand, "sent a Tsunami and Earthquake to Japan!"

"That wasn't me!" Po exploded, "I've told yo-"

"Put that away, please," Helena interrupted, absentmindedly waving to the sword in Anna's hands, "Now, I realise that you are both on the verge of killing each other but, notice this, if there is any successful murder in my house, I will lock you in Tartarus and never let you out."

Her dimples showed as she smiled sweetly, Anna and Po temporarily shocked into silence.

We all knew she was being absolutely serious.

"Uh, right," Anna said uncertainly. She turned to Po, giving a wary glance to the Queen of the Gods, "No hard feelings?"

He shrugged. "None at all."

"Lovely," Helena chirped, "I'm going to go check on Zach. I'll see you all later."

Smiling brightly, she danced out of the room.

I wasn't going to bother saying it was official. This house had been psychotic for quite some time now.

Scooping a bite of cereal into my mouth, I dodged around Po and Anna's still forms and out of the kitchen, attempting to eat as much breakfast as I could in the time it took me to get into my room.

Phe wasn't in there, thanks the gods. Most likely, she and Aaron were making out outside.

I didn't spend long choosing an outfit. I casually threw on a tank top and jeans, slinging my silver and blue lettermen jacket over my shoulders.

I glanced sharply at the digital clock, barely sparing a look at my unmade bed. For me, making beds was an optional chore.

The glowing green numbers read 7:20

I had ten minutes left until we normally left for school and I had absolutely nothing to do. I wasn't like my sisters. I didn't train with weapons in the morning or spend hours washing my hair or go outside to literally _speak _to the plants about how much water they've been given. Sometimes I practiced my archery but with only ten minutes, I didn't really see much point in it.

So I did what most sisters would do in a time of boredom. Go annoy their brother.

I passed Haden in the hallway, a ball of black fire being repeatedly thrown into the air as he leaned lazily against the wall.

He spared me a smirk as I turned into Alex's room, the flames in his hand writhing like they were alive. I narrowed my eyes briefly. He was up to something.

He was soon forgotten, however, as I carefully shut Alex's bedroom door behind me.

My brother was lying lazily on his bed, an acoustic guitar left forgotten beside him. He was furiously writing music into a notebook, his stark red sunglasses perched precariously on his head.

Henri's bed was directly across from him, unmade. They, like me and Phe, also shared a room though more than once, Zach hard argued why Uncle Carl would put the two largest trouble makers in the school in a single room.

He held a valid point.

An annoyed look briefly flashed across my brother's face as he looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

Ignoring the silent glares Alex was sending my way, I flopped myself down on Henri's bed, making myself comfortable before rolling onto my side. Alex had given up on glaring at me and had returned to his song writing, erasing something out that he had written.

I cocked my head to one side playfully. "Whatcha doing?"

He didn't even look up. "Writing a song."

I leant over the gap between the beds, peering over his shoulder onto the sheet. I read the title, a soft smile creeping up my lips. "Sunrise," I read, "Good name. For anyone special?"

He growled, shoving the pencil down to glare at me. "Why are you here again?"

"To annoy you," I told him truthfully, "I answered your question and now you have to answer mine."

He sighed. "There isn't anyone special, you know that."

"What about Rachel Kathy?" I asked, "You were making out with her on Friday. Or Rose McKlernen? Since you were also making out with her on Thursday. Then there was that girl wh-"

"Alright, alright," he interrupted, cutting me off, "I get the idea. Their all friends."

"With benefits," I added, smirking.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if to say _really? You bring this up NOW?_

Shaking his head, he returned to his music, his spiky blonde hair falling into his eyes. I studied the way he sat, the way his pursed his lips as he wrote and shook his foot to an unknown rhythm. I had came to a decision.

He really needed a girlfriend.

That's when I also noticed something. "Alex?" I asked.

He looked up at me tiredly. "Yes, Mia?"

"Why, in the Gods names, are you sitting on Henri's shirt?"

A completely real, mischievous smile lit up his face, his eyes sparkling. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, a new voice cut him off.

"Dude, why the _Hades_ do you keep stealing my shirt? I walked out of the shower to see that my shirt was gone _again_. You don't sneak into the bathroom when someone's taking a shower, Al. It's plain creepy."

I sunk into the mattress as Henri sauntered into the room, rubbing a towel through his hair. He was glaring at Alex, his eyes giving me the impression of very fine lasers. This wasn't what shocked me into silence, however.

He was shirtless.

I raised an eyebrow, forcing my eyes away from the abs that were basically screaming at me. Water droplets were still clinging to his skin, giving him an almost glistening look. Not that I was looking. Who cared if he had a good chest? Why the Hades would it matter?

He hadn't seemed to notice me as he walked to the closet, sifting through its contents with one hand.

"I didn't walk in," Alex smirked, "I just magicked your shirt out of there."

"It's still creepy," Henri said, throwing his towel onto the bed, another shirt in hand, "Who knows what else you _magik_ places. Gods, I now know what Phe feels like when Aaron _accidentally _walks in on her. It's not a good feeling, mate."

He turned around, clutching a red T-shirt, and froze. His eyes zoned in on me, draped over his bed, and his mouth dropped open.

For a moment we just stared at each other, shirt forgotten in Henri's hand, and me having painstakingly realised that I was lying in his bed.

"Well," Alex began joyfully. He looked like he was having way to much fun, "Since I don't want to interrupt your enthusiastic conversation, I'm gonna leave now."

I tore my eyes away from Henri long enough to growl at Alex. He ignored me, however, instead prancing out of the room. Oh, when I'd get him...

As the seconds ticked by, I couldn't help but notice the situation had only gotten more awkward, my eyes absentmindedly wandering to his chest. A hint of red tinged his cheeks when he noticed where my eyes were staring.

Suddenly, he snapped, "You know what, take a picture. It lasts longer."

I didn't blush, it was beneath me, but I very much wanted to. Then I realised he had just set his own trap perfectly. I glanced up at his face and smirked. "Well, if you insist."

Before he could react, I snatched my cell out of my pocket and snapped a quick picture of him shirtless, a slight shocked and clueless look decorating his face. It was absolutely hilarious and strictly _not _adorable.

He narrowed his eyes, stalking over. "What are you doing with that?" he hissed.

My smirk grew wider as I rolled through my contacts, finally finding the one I wanted. "Hey, don't get mad. You asked me to do it. All I'm doing now is sending it to Phe."

I pressed send.

He stared at me, stunned. "You did _not _ju-"

He never had the time to finish the sentence. At that very moment, a piercing, almost happy sounding, scream echoed through the house. It sounded suspiciously like Phe's.

I grinned. "Oh yeah. I did," I gave him a once over as he groaned, banging his head into the wall, "Now, can you please put a shirt on?"

He glanced at me sharply, all anger vanished. I narrowed my eyes as an evil looking grin spread across his face. That was not a look I liked. Not. At. All.

"What?" he drawled, sauntering slowly towards me, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, no."

His grin grew wider. He was standing right next to me now, his body practically shoved in my face. I sent him an annoyed look, not even daring to look at his chest. "You're invading personal space, Henri."

He smirked, leaning in closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek. My body went instant traitor against me as all breath left me in an instant, my lungs no quite knowing how to breathe.

"I just want you to admit that me, being shirtless, makes you uncomfortable," he said softly, giving me an impish smile.

I gave a laugh, ignoring how shaky it sounded. "Fat chance, pigeon boy."

H leant in closer, his hands gripping the mattress on either side of me. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

I clenched my teeth. I was not a damsel. I could hold myself against a boy. This close to him, however, I could see every freckle, every eyelash. I could see every emotion in his emerald eyes churning and swirling.

I hated it.

"What the _Hades _are you doing with my sister!"

I let out a sigh of relief as Henri, with an almost incredible amount of speed, leant back from me, aiming an easy smile at the doorway where Alex was standing, frozen. I didn't dare speak as he gawked at us, Henri smirking at me while I merely glowered murderously at him.

"Mia and I were just having a little disagreement over something, Al," Henri said smoothly, winking at me.

I growled.

Alex, however, looked unconvinced. "If you say so," he said slowly.

Henri nodded. "I do say so."

"I'm leaving," I announced abruptly, leaping to my feet. The atmosphere had grown to be so awkward, I wasn't able to stand it. Alex walked into the room, taking the vacant spot on Henri's bed that I had left behind when getting off.

I wasted no time when I strode to the door, evading Henri. It wasn't until that I had reached the doorway and a hand enclosed over my wrist that I slowed to a halt, pivoting. When I saw who held my wrist, I wrenched my hand out of Henri's grip, shooting daggers.

He smirked and casually leant against the doorframe. "You still need to answer my question," he told me.

"I don't intend to," I replied, my eyes narrowed.

"Well then, since you got something out of me, it's only fair I get something out of you."

I lifted my chin a little higher, glancing at him beneath my eye lashes suspiciously. "Like what?"

Quick as a flash, Henri's hand darted towards my jeans pocket, snatching my cell from the material. I didn't even have time to react before, winking playfully, Henri closed the door, my cell still in his hands.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Then...

"Henri, Σας εννέα επικεφαλής ύδρα!" I shouted, "You have till the count of three until I bust that door down!"

Through the door, I could hear him laugh.

I tensed, my double scimitars materializing in my hands, the celestial bronze familiar to my touch.

"One!" I shouted.

I raised the scimitars over my head, moving my feet into a battle position.

"Two!"

I could hear him laughing hysterically, Alex mildly telling him off. I could tell my twin brother didn't really care about the situation but I knew he felt like it was his duty to protect me.

"Three!"

"Mia?"

I froze, my instincts on high alert. My hands grew warm for a moment as my scimitars disappeared. I quickly dropped my hands and pivoted to face the intruder.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Uncle Carl."

Somewhere behind me, Henri was still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a slight feeling that entire chapter was pointless but, HEY, I enjoyed writing it. Henri is hilarious in my opnion.<strong>

**Can I hear what you think? How do you like this revamp? Did you love/hate the chapter? I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS! :P**

**Much love,**

**Ezy xoxo**


	3. Trolling

**Ahhh! I'm late. I'm so sorry everyone! I hope this chapter will make it up to you. It has more characters then the previous two chapters.**

**Enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eric was nervous.

I could see it in every move he made, in every nervous twitch of his finger. His eyes were constantly scanning the area, a smile forced onto his face every time he caught me giving him suspicious glances. His fingers were constantly in motion, fidgeting, as if used to having something in his hands. It was similar to the way my fingers would move when wanting to hold something, preferably a weapon, in my hand

But the most obvious sign was the way he appeared to hold in a flinch every time Percy spoke. As if he was afraid Percy would say something. Something bad.

Percy, however, seemed completely at ease in his surroundings. He was whistling merrily as he followed me around the hallways, girls giggling as he would pause in his tune to send multiple winks and blow several kisses. More than once, I saw a few girls attempt to catch his kissed as if they were real, tangible objects. _Air kisses._

A few girls still attempted to catch Eric's attention, deliberately bumping him in the hall or smiling demurely buy their attempts might have been nonexistent. The blonde was too distracted to notice them.

While some girls had realised this, others were still desperately vying for his attention, stopping the middle of the hallways just to stare adoringly at him.

Stalkers.

Still though, Eric would simply ignore them and, judging by his tense demeanour, something was wrong.

I wanted to know _what_.

I paused by an open door and plastered a smile on my face, pivoting to face Eric and Percy. Percy was slightly preoccupied with reducing a girl a few metres away to a pile of ooze but Eric was staring at the classroom behind me in open horror. I allowed a small frown.

I knew for a fact that Eric loved this class.

I cleared my throat, Percy snapping his head towards me with a final wink. The girl practically fell against the locker, her expression vacant and hands vigorously fanning her face.

No doubt she was imagining his last name coming after hers. I would know. I had seen Phe numerous times doodle her name with the last name of her most current boy toy trailing after it.

I nodded towards the classroom. "This is our first period Mythology class."

A slight groan could be heard from Eric, his eyes now almost longingly gazing at the window as if wishing to be anywhere but here. Percy blinked, his mouth gaping open in an unattractive manner. He sent a desperate, fleeting glance Eric's way before coming to rest his gaze on me. He swallowed.

"Mythology? As in, _Greek _Mythology?"

"The one and only," I said through clenched teeth. Either these guys got a grip soon or they would find out what it was like to be interrogated by a God.

He blinked. "What are we, uh, learning about then?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly as Eric sent Percy a sharp look. I recognized the meaning as I had been on the dispatching end of that look many times. _Shut up._

They had only just confirmed my suspicions. They were hiding something.

"We just covered Demi-gods," I answered, analysing their reaction, "You know, Heracles and Achilles. Jason and Perseus."

Their response, or Percy's to be more specific, was not what I had expected. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as a sly smile crossed Percy's face. An almost impish spark had been lit in his eye, an idea almost visibly forming in the twinkling orbs.

"Cool. I love Greek Mythology," he exclaimed, once again totally at ease, "Especially the Demi-gods. I like Perseus the best, I think. Yours?"

I blinked, slightly taken aback. "Uh, I'm not very sure," I stammered, "Perseus is cool, I guess."

This proved to be absolutely hilarious to Percy, the corner of his mouth twitching until he burst into laughter. I, along with Eric, gazed at him in bewilderment, neither of us quite sure what to do as Percy, wiping a tear from his eye, entered the classroom.

I gave Eric an inquiring look, trying to mentally convey the message of _is he okay? _He shrugged in response, looking as confused as I felt, before walking purposefully into the room.

Well. That just left more questions than answers.

"Are you going to go in or are you just going to stand there?"

I snapped my head to the side, my hands grasping for the bow that wasn't there. The particles were already prepared to form in a moment's notice as I stared the intruder down.

I relaxed.

Haden smirked at my reaction, placing his hands behind his head as he leant comfortably against the wall. "Jumpy, aren't you?"

"You try being the tour guide of two boys who are polar opposites," I muttered darkly, turning into the classroom, "Switched classes again?"

I took a seat beside Eric, the blonde too lost in his furious conversation with Percy to notice my arrival. I slid my bag under the chair as Haden lazily sauntered to the chair next to me, pulling it back. "AP Science was too easy," he answered with his infamous smirk. He appeared to be in a good mood today, his bottomless eyes languidly scanning the room in amusement. Though with Haden, your guess was as good as anyone else's. His personality would change within an instant, from dark and brooding to what some would even call playful.

There was always one thing you could count on from him, though.

He was fiercely loyal and incredibly protective. Both a curse and a gift.

"What a pity," I drawled, "I would hate it for you to be bored, Haden. At least Greek Mythology is such a," I paused, fully aware of Eric and Percy listening in on our conversation, "_unfamiliar _subject."

He shook his head, the smallest of smiles gracing his face.

A hush fell over the class as the teacher walked in, glasses askew. He gave the class a single terrified look as if the prospect of being in a room with twenty teenagers was simply to horrifying to imagine.

Well this was going to be fun.

He split us into groups of four, forcing us to move the table around until there were five different tables large enough to fit four students each. The teacher, Professor Willis he announced shakily, watched the class move about in open horror as if he believed that, somehow, we were all plotting his horrendous and soon to come demise. Stuttering terribly, he began to explain a project we had to complete with those on our table.

As our teacher stammered on about the project, Percy leaned forward onto his forearms, gazing at Eric and I. Haden, leaning casually back on the hind legs of his chair, had raised a cynical eyebrow towards the teenagers.

"So," he began quietly, "Which subject do you wanna do, Archery girl?"

I kept my gaze on the whiteboard as Professor Willis hastily scrawled bullet points of what each group was meant to cover. I shrugged nonchalantly. "You choose."

Percy was just about to reply when Haden leant forward, answering for him.

"I want to learn about Hades," he declared in a hushed tone, a smirk playing at his lips. My own twitched slightly at his comment, shaking my head.

"If you get to do that, I want to learn about Artemis."

A spark lit in Haden's eyes, Percy and Eric watching our exchange with highly amused looks. "Gods aren't part of the criteria, ladies and gentlemen." Percy's tone was playful. He winked. "Why so rushed? Are Artemis and Hades certain," he paused, "_favourites _of yours?"

I blanched for a moment, Haden also shocked into silence. Neither of us was very sure how to answer that. The way Percy stared at us was as if he knew something we didn't, as if he was asking a question he already knew the answer too. Any control I thought I had over the conversation vanished instantly as Eric decided to join.

"I don't know about them but Artemis and Hades are _definitely _some of the best Gods," he whispered. His eyes flickered mischievously between Haden and I.

"Totally can tell why. Hades is badass and Artemis is a total babe," Percy retorted, looking as if he was enjoying himself way too much. I raised my eyebrows at his comment, Haden even looking as if his smirk was slowly becoming an uncommon and real smile. I had to resist even _thinking _about the irony of their current conversation to withhold myself form breaking out into laughter.

Eric nodded in agreement, a rare smile lighting up his face. "I would never want to get on the bad side of Hades. And Artemis? Wasn't she the one who turned that guy into a stag for accidentally watching her bathe? Actaeon or something?"

I resisted the urge to snicker. Actaeon deserved what he got, the creepy pervert.

Percy let out a low whistle. "I think she was. Not that I know anything about Greek Mythology. I suck at it."

Eric openly laughed at this, sobering quickly as the teacher sent him a single petrified look, all heads craning towards us. He leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I bet everyone else on this table sucks at Greek Mythology."

They sent cheeky looks our way, the edge of Haden's lips twitching as if he too was withholding a smile.

"Pity Artemis is a maiden Goddess. I would totally have a go at her," Percy announced, winking flirtatiously my way, "If you know what I mean."

I resisted the urge to slap a hand over my mouth, instead raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Ignoring the wide, brilliant grin that was then decorating Haden's face, I muttered fiercely, "You can't pair yourself up with a Goddess. They don't exist."

Percy shook his head mournfully, almost mockingly. "Darn shame." He perked up, impishly gesturing for us to lean closer, "But we _can _play Eros _between_ the Gods."

Eric grinned. "Eros, huh? Like the Greek equivalent of Cupid? That's sounds like a dream job."

Haden snorted. "Who're you gonna pair then?"

Eric and Percy glanced at each other with matching grins before Percy announced with a flourish, "Artemis and Hermes."

Almost instantly, the smile dropped off my face, my expression instead showing one of shock. Haden actually had a momentary lapse of concentration and burst into hysterical laughter, the class once again pausing to give us weird, curious glances. As soon as Haden would sober, he only needed to look at me again and to burst into another fit.

Hermes and Artemis. Hermes and Artemis!There was _no way. No way. _

It was bad enough to have to face that particular match at home with _Aphrodite_ but now _Artemis and Hermes _was being paired together at _school_? My head spun for a few moments with the thought.

No. I would _not _tolerate this.

"She wouldn't break her vows like that," I hissed, glaring down the two boy's gleeful expressions, "Not for _Hermes_."

"Hermes is a good guy though," Eric argued, albeit with a little too much enthusiasm, "Better then Ares or someone like that."

"Plus," Percy added in, "Hermes is the only good choice. We thought you'd be happy with the choice since Artemis is your favourite god."

"H-h-happy?" I stuttered. I scoffed, "I guess. _If _she broke her vows"

They shared a triumphant look. Their eyes were gleaming roguishly, Eric looking as if he was truly smiling for the first time in aeons. Confusion flashed through me but, before the two boys could've come up of another way of unintentionally trolling me, I said hurriedly, "Enough about Artemis and Hermes. You want to know _my _favourite couple? Besides Eros and Psyche of course." Percy laughed heartily as Eric stiffened at my words. "My favourite couple is Hades and Persephone."

The laughter stopped suddenly, Haden straightening his back abruptly to stare at me in completely rare bewilderment. "What?"

"Persephone?" I asked slyly. By the way Eric and Percy were sharing excited looks, they had been successfully distracted, "Hades' _wife_?"

And so it began again.

* * *

><p>"Is it possible to be trolled by people who don't even <em>know <em>our secret?"

Anna glanced at me from her book, watching as I angrily slammed the changing room locker door closed. The entire row began to shake violently, multiple crashes sounding throughout the room as the objects in the lockers, without a doubt, fell from their shelves.

I flinched, Anna's eyebrow silently receding into her hairline. "Oops."

Sighing, she flipped her book shut, placing it to the side before wearily lifting herself from the bench. We were the last in the girls changing room, the others already having left a few minutes before. It was only a matter of time before Coach Beckett sent someone in after us, scolding us for keeping the class waiting and I planned to have my emotions locked behind a mask by then.

"Alright," Anna exhaled noisily, "Tell me exactly what happened and let's see if we can keep the physical abuse to a minimum."

"Eric and Percy," I huffed, "It's like their unknowingly psychics or something. Every word they spoke had something to do with us, the _true _us."

A shocked look spread across Anna's face, almost instantly replaced with suspicion.

I shook my head. "Not that way. I don't think they know anything but they _implied _it."

She stared at me intensely, a fierce look burning in her eyes. For a brief moment, my sister wasn't in front of me. Athena was. "Have you done anything that could've initiated their behaviour? Anything that could've influenced them to look more deeply into your history? You have to remember to lock away the habits and memories of Artemis, Mia, because one slip up can cause everything to tumble down. One slip up, Mia, and the building _will _crumble to ashes."

I nodded impatiently, having heard the speech thousands of times. "Don't worry yourself, Anna. I can handle myself. Either way, that's not the point. The point is that Percy and Eric thought it would be fun to play Eros," a brief flash of unfamiliar emotions flickered through Anna's features, "and pair Artemis up with Hermes!"

I glanced desperately back at Anna, yearning for some kind of solution, only to be sorely disappointed. Her eyes were dancing in mirth and I could tell she was struggling to keep a straight face.

I growled. "You are _no _help."

She cleared her throat loudly, ignoring the glares I was aiming for her. "Maybe, it's a sign..."

I snorted in disgust. "Phe's rubbed off on you," I muttered, "Next thing you know, you'll be chasing football jocks in six inch heels."

"You're hilarious, Mia," Anna observed dryly, "Honestly. You are."

"It's a gift," I confided jokingly, "C'mon. Let's go."

Without a word, Anna turned and exited the changing room through a large concrete arch, disappearing behind a corner. She appeared deep in thought as she walked but I didn't give it a second thought. Speeding up my pace, I hurried after her, not wishing to be the only one on the receiving end of Coach Beckett's wrath.

I froze, my body only just barely missing Anna's as she stared, rooted to the spot, at the scene before us. I blinked, my mouth hanging open.

It was the strangest scene I had ever seen in my life. Including the one I had seen that morning.

Henri was being yelled at. That was nothing new, in fact it was painstakingly familiar, but _this time_ he wasn't grinning or laughing or refusing to listen. Oh, no. _This time, _he was staring in front of him with a glassy eyed, slightly shocked expression, seeming too bewildered by his current situation to notice he was gaining an audience.

What was even more shocking was who was actually yelling at him. The man was massive, looking as if he had been plucked straight out of G.I. Joe with a military style buzz cut and dark green trousers. Veins threaded up through his bulky neck as he practically screamed at the shocked Henri, spittle flying through the air.

I registered his words. "DO YOU HEAR ME, CADET? DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL BE DOING SIT UPS FOR AS LONG AS I AM YOUR COACH. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, CADET? DO YOU?"

Shocked from his daze, Henri nodded hurriedly. He seemed as if he had no idea what he was doing as he stammered a, "Yes. I, uh, understand."

The man flushed with rage. "YES _WHAT, _CADET?"

Henri blinked and, slightly taken aback, saluted the man, saying, "Yes, uh, sir. Yes, sir."

Nodding in satisfaction, the man said, in a much quieter tone, "Good, Cadet. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

And with that, he walked towards where the rest of the class was waiting.

Henri turned to Alex beside him. "Alright. Who the _Hades _was that?"

Shaking ourselves from our shock, we came to stand beside the two boys, watching in silence as the man herded the remaining members of the class towards us.

"I think," Anna began, "that we have a substitute teacher today."

"That's not a substitute teacher," Henri breathed, "_That _is, gods be damned, the _Hulk_."

"Let's hope he doesn't have the Hulk's temper then," Anna muttered.

Then Alex spoke the question all of us were thinking. "Why the Hades does he call us cadets?"

We were saved from answering that particular question as three words rang out around the stadium. "SINGLE FILE, CADETS!"

We glanced towards the sound of the voice, our eyes following the substitute as he followed the rest of the class. They lumbered towards us at a sluggish pace, sharing equally shocked looks with each other. No doubt it was about the new P.E. teacher.

The class crowded around us, chattering mindlessly amongst themselves. I winced slightly. Who knew what sick rumours would appear revolving around this guy.

"ALRIGHT, CADETS! LISTEN UP!" he yelled. Almost immediately, the chatter died down to be replaced by a heavy silence. He cleared his throat, "Coach Beckett has taken leave due to sustained injury. For the next few weeks, you will have me as your coach and trainer. You can call me Coach Lake but I will be addressed as Coach or sir. There will be no hooligans in my class and any such behaviour will be treated as I see fit. Do you understand, cadets?"

His eyes scanned the ground dangerously, as if daring someone to speak. He continued. "I want to see what you all can do, cadets. You will do five miles around the stadium, do you understand?"

We nodded, a few murmurs of consent echoing softly. Coach Lake narrowed his eyes and bellowed, "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, Coach!" we chanted. I felt as if I had made a sudden cameo appearance in a military film. And, by the way Anna was rolling her eyes and Alex's lip kept twitching, I had a feeling they did too.

His beady little eyes watched us wait around nervously before yelling, "WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY! GO! GO! GO!"

Needless to say, we all obliged.

Muttering in resentment, the class started off around the track, Coach Lake shouting (colourful if slightly verbally abusive) words of encouragement as we ran. He jogged easily behind those at the back, bellowing in their ear. "C'MON! MOVE IT! I SAID MOVE IT, CADET!"

The steady hum of exercise was beginning to flow through me, adrenaline racing through my veins. I pumped my legs harder, effortlessly flying past most of the class. I wasn't thinking, barely aware, as I passed the final person, breezing past them to be in front.

I breathed slowly, venting out my frustration in making myself go faster, the wind rushing past my face. I felt as if I could run for miles, like no one could stop me. That I only needed to run that much faster to be able to outrun the world.

But, unfortunately, I could never outrun Henri.

I had just recently finished the first mile, my breath coming out only slightly harder than before. Just through the wind, footsteps could've been heard directly behind me, getting louder and louder.

Almost too easily, Henri jogged up beside me, grinning wolfishly. I spared a glance his way and frowned. I knew I could last for five miles but, where I was slightly out of breath and my legs were starting to burn, Henri seemed as if he was taking a slightly fast paced stroll through a garden.

"Hello, Archer," he greeted, matching his pace to mine.

I narrowed my eyes. "Go away, pigeon boy."

Still grinning, he tutted mockingly. "Now, Mia, just because you're upset doesn't mean you have to take it out on poor, unsuspecting victims."

Thinking back to the lockers, I scowled. "You're annoying as Hades, do you know that?"

He shrugged. "While you may look at it as a curse, I consider it as a talent. It was skill that took your phone from you and, unless you're hiding something, you haven't figured out how to get it back yet."

"_Figured out_ how to get it back? What the Hades do you mean?" I snapped, entertaining myself with images of his decapitated head on a spike.

He kept running, his eyes on the track as he answered me. "You took a photo, I took your phone. For me to give you back your phone, you have to give me something in return," he turned his head towards me, staring directly into my eyes, "You understand?"

I turned my head slightly, returning his stare. Confusion flickered through me. Give _him _something? Like what? Brand new winged sandals? There is only so much you can give a _God_.

I decided not to continue the fight, instead opting to snap mildly, "Keep your eyes on the track, pigeon boy."

"What? Worried?"

I scoffed. "You wish."

He still didn't turn his head away, though. His eyes never left me, leaving me to feel more than a little bit uncomfortable. I twisted my head so that I was staring him directly in the eye, annoyance creasing my brow. "Do you _want _to kill yourself? Watch where you're going?"

He smirked. "I'm God of travellers, Archer. I can run with my eyes closed."

I raised my eyebrows. "You _are _suicidal."

"You're one to talk," he taunted, "You aren't looking at the track either."

My eyes glittered dangerously, noticing the almost barely there challenge. "If you can do it, then why not I?"

Henri's smile grew more dangerous, almost feral looking. Without a thought, I knew he accepted the challenge. We stared at each other, each one of us daring the other to look away. I could see him rising to the challenge, yearning to have the chance to prove what he could accomplish. I kept at a steady pace, trying to use my peripheral vision to navigate through the track. My breath was becoming shorter, my legs now uncomfortably aching but Henri remained as if running was second nature to him. Knowing him, though, it probably was.

Then I did something that would make me mentally kick myself for the rest of my life.

I tripped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was slightly less dramatic then anticipated. But never mind me, what do YOU think? What do YOU want? Advice is wanted and NEEDED guys so don't be shy to tell me what's wrong in my writing.<strong>

**Just a little sneak peek into the next chapter but you should expect more Haden and maybe a little cameo appearance of our friendly, neighbourhood three headed dog!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ezy xoxo**


	4. AN

**Hey guys!**

**I know your probably reading this and thinking, 'This is meant to be an update. NOT an authors note.' I realise this and I hope none of you take action with your murderous impulses.**

**I am so SO sorry but this trilogy will be put on temporary HIATUS until further notice. I'm having a fairly hectic schedule and I just cannot find the time to write. I am still writing, but mainly short stories, one or three-shots that don't take much time to plan, write, edit etc.**

**Can I just apologize again? Seriously, I really love you all. You give me ALL of the inspiration to write therefore, I promise (REALLY, THIS TIME) that I will update sometime in February. Maybe, if I push myself, I can even have at least four chapters already written so that I can update continuously for a while.**

**Please don't kill me. I'm sorry and I realise I do procrastinate my stories. If you DO have any ideas for it, however, PM me and tell me! I might give a few of you clues on which Demi-Gods and Gods will appear in the future. It's a pitiful way to repay you, I know, but I'll make it up to you when this story is updated and edited.**

**Thanks,**

**Ezy xoxo**


	5. READ THIS FIRST PLEASE :D

**Okay ladies and gentlemen.**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry about this story and I'm sorry how I haven't updated it in like twenty thousand years give or take a few hundred. I just... lost total interest. School began again, exams came up, dance concerts etc. It barely flitted across my mind. I haven't even been on this site for weeks. But somehow, I defied all rules of logic and returned to this site. I read my story and I literally though, "Omg. What is this? What- even- I just can't- Omg, its so bad."**

**Yes, yes I indeed thought that. I know. I'm overly critical. That's what most of you say. But it really is. THAT IS WHY I HAVE A NEW PLAN!**

**Come two weeks, holidays begin for me (WOOOOOOOT). In those two weeks of luxurious free days, I promise to BEGIN (not finish) REWRITING SECRETS OF THE GODS. I can't make the promise to finish it but I can say it will begin.**

**It will be more realistic. For example, they won't just casually waltz into a secret room behind a bookshelf and go 'Oh, this is cool. Tots didn't know this was here but why should I care?'**

**The emotions/character development will be SO MUCH BETTER. **

**And other characters (eg. Percy, Deanna, Po, Haden and others) will feature exclusively with more time in da spotlight. Yes.**

**By this, I make an oath. Just... patience. It is a virtue. I've had 29 PM's about this story. 29. Yup. In a week. Thanks for making me feel special. It feels ultra nice.**

**Yours truly,**

**Ezy xoxxo**


End file.
